Homecoming 2014
by VioletStella
Summary: A surprise piece I had no idea I was going to write. Present day, angsty, sniffly; started under the premise of: What if Tony didn't return to Connecticut at the end of "Savor the Veal"?


Homecoming 2014

More angst, which has nothing to do with the angst of the Angst story. I didn't want to write present day, and this isn't the way I would write it if I were really writing present day; but when the fic grabs one by the throat and says, "write me!" what are ya gonna do? The following is a take on: What if Tony hadn't returned to Connecticut at the end of "Savor the Veal"?

April 18th 2014

It was another busy day at The Bower Agency; the phones were ringing, clients were clamoring and the boss was holed up in her office intensely working on a new account. The receptionist, Kelly, had been on the job for almost a year now, she was used to the pace. It hadn't always been easy for her; she'd moved to New York after college, needing to get away from her suffocating family and a boy friend who was far too eager to have her commit. Her family was far too willing to have her commit too; if she had acquiesced to their wants she would have had to commit herself...to a nice quiet sanitarium. It was not the life she wanted, and even though she wasn't employed in her chosen field, her current job was better than the alternative.

An older man walked through the door.

"Welcome to The Bower Agency, how may I help you, Sir?" Kelly asked the stranger. He wasn't a client; but as Angela had made clear to her on more than one occasion, anyone who walked through the door was a potential client and should be treated with the utmost respect.

The stranger was still looking around the office, taking in the desks, and the doors with a smile on his face Kelly couldn't identify. His eyes lingered on the door to Angela's office.

"Sir?" Kelly prompted with the most delicate manner she could. Maybe this guy had just wandered in off the street with no real business here at all. Could he be casing the joint? Kelly watched far too much classic tv.

The stranger pulled his eyes away from Angela's door, "sorry, is Angela in?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Ouch, in all his years with Angela, Tony had never needed an appointment to see her; the thought never even crossed his mind. Plenty of other trepidations did, but not this one. He'd come East on a short weekend visit to talk with Sam; it was a decision he made quickly, just a few days ago. The decision to visit Angela was made even more recently; just a few moments ago, actually. He still wasn't sure it was the best decision; part of him strongly thought he should have just gone to Brooklyn and skipped Manhattan.

Kelly was still waiting patiently.

Tony cleared his throat, "no, sorry..."

Kelly was trained to be helpful, "if you give me your name, I'll see if she's available."

There was no way Tony was going to put himself through that possible rejection. He decided to go; maybe he'd send word through Sam that he was in town and maybe Angela would send word back that she would like to see him. It was sad, he never thought he'd be on the wrong side of the rope when it came to Angela's office; he remembered the place when it was nothing more than an empty suite with a broken window shade.

"It's ok, I'll try and call her over the weekend.; thanks for the help."

He'd said 'over the weekend', now Kelly was intrigued; was this a new beau of Angela's? It didn't seem likely. In the year she'd been here, she'd never seen the boss with any boyfriend, she was either too busy with work; or her family. It was one of the traits Kelly admired most about her; she wasn't beholden to any man.

Tony was turning to leave when his personal deus ex machina; Jack, came storming down the hallway toward Angela's office door. He literally stopped in his tracks, stunned, when he saw Tony.

"Jack," Tony held out his hand.

"Tony," Jack shook Tony's hand, still in shock at seeing him. They dropped hands, Jack had to do some quick thinking; would Angela want to see Tony? Although she hadn't mentioned him in forever, he knew she'd never forgotten him. She'd want to see him.

Kelly watched the exchange; this was someone who knew Angela and someone who knew Jack. A former employee of the Agency perhaps? Maybe this guy was someone who used to work here that Angela dated and things didn't end well. The intrigue was tantalizing; she watched both men intently, looking for any clues. The men were cordial, but not back-slapping friendly. So they knew each other, but weren't close. Maybe they were once rivals for Angela's affections! Kelly liked that idea, two men, both chasing the prize of Angela; but the logic didn't work. Jack was long married; and this man who had appeared at the door wore no wedding ring. Had they both been rejected by Angela? And if Jack had once pursued the boss and lost her; how could he still work for her? Poor Kelly, she was so close, but so far.

Jack interrupted her musings, "Kelly, go in and tell Angela that Tony is here."

"Jack, it's ok; if she's busy; she's busy, I don't have to see her."

Tony; the stranger's name was Tony. This rang no bells with Kelly; there was no reason it should, Angela had never mentioned him to her. He wasn't in any photo on her desk. There was one of him in one of her desk drawers, but Kelly most certainly did not know about that.

Jack nodded toward the office door and Kelly went over to knock on it and let herself in.

Tony was doubting his plan to come here. It was a crazy idea, dropping by to see Angela on a work day. Jack saw worry in Tony's eyes as he stared at Angela's office door, he tried to distract him, "so, Tony; how's Iowa?"

It worked, Tony tore his eyes away from the door and answered Jack; they covered the banalities of small talk as Kelly entered Angela's office.

Angela needed a break; this account was not coming together the way she wanted. She looked up at Kelly as she came into the room, took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead trying to erase all the bad ideas that had come into her head.

"What is it, Kelly?" Angela didn't say that harshly.

Kelly was a little nervous, whoever he was, this man was someone she obviously knew and she wasn't sure how her boss would react to her announcing his presence. She cleared her throat, "Jack wanted me to tell you that Tony is here."

Angela dropped her glasses; she turned her head and caught sight of a picture on her desk, it was an old one of Sam, Jonathan and her mother. She kept it there as a reminder of a happier time in her heart.

Kelly ever so tentatively asked, "should I send him away?"

Angela pulled herself together and rose from her chair, "no. Please send him in."

Kelly was feeling uneasy, like she was suddenly trespassing on sacred ground; she left the office as quickly as she could. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angela go to the window and stare out.

"Please go in," Kelly told Tony. He looked relieved.

He walked over to the door, opened it and went in. Kelly watched every motion. Jack watched Kelly watching; she was going want answers. Who wouldn't? Mysterious man shows up one day asking to see Angela? It was a situation begging for answers, but they weren't his to give.

Kelly turned to Jack, "who..." she started.

"Ex-fiance."

Saucers were too small to describe the diameters of Kelly's eyes; she wanted details, and Jack could see that, but her curiosity was going to have to remain unsatisfied, "It's a long, long story, Kelly. I'm sorry, I can't say any more than that."

Which did nothing but whet Kelly's curiosity even more; but Jack, understanding that he wasn't going to see Angela anytime soon, returned to his office, his question for Angela would wait. The phone rang and Kelly was forced to go back to work, she tried to put thoughts of Tony and Angela out of her mind; but they wouldn't leave.

Angela heard the door shut; she couldn't keep staring out the window, it was rude. She had to turn around, look at him; but she was so scared. Why was he here? It had been so long; so very, very long.

It was quiet.

Tony looked at Angela's back; even though he'd made it through the office door, that didn't mean she'd be glad to see him. Memories of every bad moment they'd had together rushed into his head. Maybe she'd only let him in to yell at him for letting her down, for failing her. They'd tried, tried so hard; but it just didn't work out for them. It wasn't his fault, but that didn't keep him from blaming himself right now.

"How are you?" a nervous Angela asked, even though she still hadn't turned around.

"ok, you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Angela wished she hadn't left her glasses on the desk, she could use something in her hands. Wasn't that always the way when talking with Tony about their most heart breaking moments? Even though she didn't know why Tony was here, his very presence was breaking her heart. She thought she'd finally gotten over him, left him in the past; but his being here only made her feel like the nervous school girl she felt like all those years before they'd finally managed to say, "I love you" to each other; awake and for real, that is.

Angela forced herself to turn around, but she still gripped the back of a chair; she tried to sound nonchalant, "so what brings you to the Big Apple?"

Tony could see that she was unsettled; perhaps regretting her decision to let him in her inner sanctum, "had to talk to Sam."

"Phones not working?"

He smiled a small smile that lit up his eyes. Angela gripped the chair more tightly; if she didn't she'd run and throw her arms around him, and she did not want to make a fool of herself.

"Big news; too big for a phone call."

"Oh?"

Tony wasn't ready to discuss this topic yet, so he opted for a change of subject, "you look good, Angela," he said sincerely; he wanted to hold her just as much as she wanted to hold him, but the water under their bridge had reached flood stage years ago and he didn't know if the water had ever receded.

She smiled, "thanks; so do you." Angela relaxed a little and let go of the chair; but didn't move any closer to Tony. She noticed his avoidance of her question, but decided not to call him on it; yet.

"Sam always keeps me up to date on you..." he trailed off silently criticizing himself for that bad word choice: date, that should be one of the last words he used in Angela's presence, right up there with engagement, marriage and I love you. He tried to cover, "congratulations on your Clio." A complete change of subject, not that they had been on much of a topic to begin with. Of course he'd sent her a congratulatory bouquet of pink roses at the time; but a second congratulations was not unwarranted for such an achievement. He'd thought about calling her then; but chose the roses as a safer option.

"Thanks. Sam tells me what's going on with you too." Trite, so trite; what she wanted to say was, "I wished you were there with me that night, the evening was incomplete without you. Thanks for the roses, I treasured them. I missed you and I still miss you even though you're standing ten steps away."

No such words crossed her lips.

"So, do I have to hear your latest news from Sam or will you tell me?"

"You don't have to hear it from her. I'm retiring at the end of this school year."

"This is a surprise. Does this mean you'll be coming back East?"

"Yep, want to spend more time with the grand kids."

"Of course." She'd had the opportunity to spend time around them, they were great kids, she didn't know how Tony tore himself away to go back to Iowa at the end of every vacation. "I'm sure Sam and the kids are thrilled by your decision."

"I haven't told them yet."

"You haven't?"

"No, they don't even know I am in town."

"This isn't like you, Tony, surprising everyone like this."

"Everyone needs some surprises in their life."

She nodded, but Angela could only think of one surprise she wanted right now, Tony's arms around her; permanently.

"How long are you staying?"

"Late Sunday."

"Short trip."

"Classes are still in session, have to teach Monday afternoon."

"That would hamper a long vacation, wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"Any plans for your retirement?"

"Whisking you away to a secluded beach for two," was the first thought in Tony's mind, which of course went unsaid. His second, expressed thought was safer, "top of the list is finding a place to live."

"Aren't you going to take the suite at Sam's place? She's been wanting you to for years."

"Nah, I don't want to cramp the kids' style."

"You know she'd love to have you there." This was true, but Tony was hoping for a place where he didn't feel so...alone. Sam's in-laws had their own place; his being alone at Sam's house would only point out to him that he was...single, a lonely man in a house full of love.

"You free for dinner?" Tony didn't know where that came from; desperation maybe.

"Yes," screamed Angela's heart; her head was nothing but confusion. Dinner? With Tony? How did he mean this? As old friends getting together? A possible rekindled romance? She had no idea. "I...I'm not sure," she finally managed to semi-say.

"Angela, it's ok; I should head over to Mrs. Rossini's anyway. Tell Jonathan and Mona I said hi; I hope I'll get to see them this weekend."

Angela nodded, words still not coming easily to her.

It was quiet again in the office. There they were at their usual, 'are we hugging or shaking hands?' conundrum. They looked at each other, searching for any encouragement in each other's eyes. Tony took a chance and opted for hugging; he circled his arms around Angela and held her tightly. Angela closed her eyes and let herself revel in the happiest she had been since...the last time Tony held her.

Neither wanted to let go; they held onto each other hoping to make up for the lost years. Memories swirled in their minds; their best memories together, which only made them hold each other more tightly. How long they stood there neither would ever know.

Angela finally realized she was in pain; being in Tony's arms was wonderful, but she ached when she remembered that this was only temporary. She started to pull away, but Tony wouldn't let her go very far. He had her where she belonged and he was very reluctant to let her go again. He'd let her go all those years ago and it was a mistake for them. They should have found a way, not given up so easily, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

Tony did the one thing he could do now, he ever so gently leaned in to touch his lips to hers. Angela did not pull away, she touched his cheek and nervously kissed him back. They were both so scared that their lips barely met. They'd brush against each other, stop, move slightly, then brush ever so hesitantly again. It was the most tentative kiss they'd ever shared.

They stopped, Tony let honesty win, he looked into Angela's sad eyes, "I still love you," he said; out loud, and he wasn't even unconscious this time.

"I still love you too," she heard herself saying. She was crying, Tony wiped her tears away. "I've missed you every second of every day," she said through the remnants of her tears.

"I missed you too."

"Are you really coming home?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll come home."

Angela snuggled back in for another hug; this time her heart did not ache. Tony held her and stroked her back, comforting and soothing her. Angela didn't care how long they stood there, as far as she was concerned they could stay this was forever.

"So, now are you free for dinner?" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh," she answered.

"Good."

"Tony, I'm free for a lot of things."

She never changed, thank goodness; he somehow pulled her a little closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we have dinner delivered?" She looked up at him, all innocence, "I have a place in the City now."

"How about I cook you linguine alle vongole?"

Her face lit up, "Tony!" then she kissed him quickly, but most definitely not tentatively, "but Tony, I don't have any groceries in the house."

That didn't surprise him at all, "we'll go shopping, ok?"

"Ok," she giggled, something that hadn't happened in years. She couldn't take her eyes off him, she still couldn't believe he was here; and that he still loved her just as much as she loved him. Too long, for far too long they had been estranged, now her heart was finally coming home. Angela gasped, "but Tony, weren't you going to see Mrs. Rossini?"

"I didn't have definite plans, Angela; and can you imagine how angry she would be with me if I went to see her when I could be spending time with you? You know what she'd say? 'Stunod, get out of here and go see Angela before I smack you!' Then she'd hit me with the back of her hand."

Angela laughed, "she would not."

"Oh yes, she would, she's been saying; and doing, that for years." Tony soothed the top of his head with his hand, trying to ward off the memories of all that pain. Angela took a better approach, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

Tony cleared his throat, "ahem, so, dinner?"

"Well, if you insist on eating."

"God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." One more long, and anything but tentative kiss for the road delayed their journey to dinner.

A few minutes later Angela's office door opened. Kelly's head turned toward it so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. Angela and Tony walked over and stopped by the desk, "Kelly, this is Tony Micelli," Angela introduced them, they shook hands and Kelly silently noted that he was much happier now than he had been earlier. "Anytime he calls or drops by you can interrupt me. No matter what," Angela continued, "I'll be gone for the rest of the day, please tell Jack."

"Yes, Angela," Kelly watched the pair flit out the door, their arms around each other. She was stunned. Who was that woman? She was not the usual all-business corporate president Kelly knew; and those two definitely did not look like exes. Kelly was astonished at so many of Angela's announcements: first, she had the name of the Mystery Man; second, the 'no matter what.' Angela was not the type of boss who tolerated interruptions. Third, and this was the one that shocked Kelly the most; Angela left the office early. She never did that. Ever. Angela was always here; always. She picked up the phone to convey Angela's message to Jack. Now wasn't the time, but she vowed to get the full story from him, no matter what. Jack would be fortunate, however, for Angela would gladly tell Kelly the full story at her own soon to be scheduled engagement party.

In his office Jack smiled as he finished his call with Kelly. He didn't need to know details, just the fact that Angela left the office with Tony was enough to tell him that the very long love story of Tony and Angela would finally have the happy ending it deserved.


End file.
